


Jealous Soul

by WildMagic



Series: The Soul [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Niall, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drunk Harry, He forgot, Intoxicated!Harry, Intoxicated!Zayn, Jealous Niall, Jealous Zayn, Jealousy, Kid!Liam, Liam and Zayn are step-brothers, Louis and Niall are cousins, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry, Omega Liam, Omega Louis, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Step-Brothers, teenager!liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMagic/pseuds/WildMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Sweaty bodies pressed up against his as another shot was pushed into his hand.</em><br/><em>The music was vibrating through him, deafening him as he danced sloppily on the dancefloor.</em><br/><em>Hands running all over him as people took it turns to dance with him.</em><br/><em>And then a handsome stranger approaching him.</em><br/><em>That’s all he remembered.</em><br/>But he never remembered mating with said handsome stranger.<br/>Harry wakes up to find himself mated to Zayn Malik.</p><p>(PART OF A SERIES BUT CAN BE READ SEPARATELY! STORIES ARE NOT CONNECTED!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up next to a handsome stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, another story to the Soul Series!! I'm really looking forward to writing these!! None of them have anything in common, except the fact that they are all A/B/O. They can all be read separately, and in any order!!  
> There are a few of you who seem to like the idea of this series, so I gave it a shot!!

**_ _ **

**_ Chapter 1 _ **

_Sweaty bodies pressed up against his as another shot was pushed into his hand._

_The music was vibrating through him, deafening him as he danced sloppily on the dancefloor._

_Hands running all over him as people took it in turns to dance with him._

_And then a handsome stranger approaching him._

_That’s all he remembered._

____

Harry woke, but made no move to open his eyes.

Instantly, he registered his head pounding, making him groan in both pain and discomfort. He suddenly regretted ever deciding to accompany Louis to that damned club. He could still taste the bitter aftertaste of cheap alcohol on his tongue and at the back of his throat. He could swear that his body was still thumping, in the same way it had to the deafening music at the club. He could still feel the hands of the numerous people who had touched him the night before. There was a dull ache on his neck, and Harry knew that there was a hickey bruising up his skin; he brought his hand up to lightly apply pressure to it/

Somewhere in Harry’s sleepy, hung-over brain he realised that the hands he could feel around his waist were not a lingering touch from last night; no these hands were real and they were currently tied around his waist.

As soon as that had finally sunk in properly, through the loud banging in his head, his eyes snapped open. He blinked a couple of times in the light, and had to squint while his eyes got used to the burning bright light. He barely noticed that the room he was in was not his own, before he noted the arm around his naked waist. He slowly turned his head, finally feeling the warm body that was pressed up against him, making him sweaty.

He barely recognised the man as the handsome stranger that had approached him in the club. He knew that if he had seen him drinking a Frappuccino during one of his many Starbucks visits he would have stared and daydreamed about him for weeks. But Harry was hung-over and he knew he was naked, and the stranger was not adorning any item of clothing either – and also had Harry tightly pressed against his chest too… so naturally, Harry freaked out and tried to jump out of the bed.

In a failed attempt to do so, Harry landed on the floor with a loud bump, causing the tanned stranger to sit up quickly.

Harry sat there, on his ass, in shock, staring up at the man, with his black hair and tanned, oiled skin; chiselled face, with perfectly sculptured cheekbones – pink full lips that could definitely tease him to insanity and back again; deep, chocolate brown eyes that Harry wanted to just drown in; his perfectly muscular body – shoulders, arms, chest ( _ugh – he has a six-pack_ ); the covers covered the rest of his body and deep down, Harry knew that he wished the white quilt was not obscuring his view (but he was not about to admit that).

The stranger seemed to regret moving that fast, as his hangover hit him with the speed of a train. His head spun and he gripped it ( _oh dear God – those hands… What they could do to him…_ ), slamming his eyes shut tightly, groaning in pain. And then he seemed to realise something was missing from his hold.

“Harry!” The man gasped out, eyes opening as he tried to make heads and tails of his surroundings through the blinding morning light. His voice was gruff and heavy with sleep, but it had some effect on Harry, sending tingles through him and making him feel just a little too warm.

This didn’t stop Harry though, at the sound of his name slipping past the stranger’s lips he scurried to his feet and moved as best he could with his hung-over brain. He picked up a pair of jeans that were within reach (he hoped they were his own) and rushed towards, what he hoped was, the bedroom door.

“No, Harry!” The stranger called.

Harry didn’t reply, focusing on getting away from the stranger. He tripped on his own feet as he stumbled out into the doorway – trust his clumsiness to play up now.

“Harry, come back to bed!”

Harry continued to ignore the man, already half way down the stairs.

“Where are you going?”

“Leave me alone!” Harry yelled at the man, stopping at the bottom step to quickly pull the jeans on. Putting on the jeans was going to lose him time, and advantage – but he was not about to leave with nothing on.

Stopping to put the jeans on seemed to have cost him almost all of his time. As he was trying to do the button up ( _Damn it – the trousers were one size too small! Too late to go back now though!_ ), he felt a hand begin to grip at the back of his neck. He knew what was happening – the stranger was trying to get to his Omega spot to make him stop everything he was doing and turn him into obedient slush. Harry reacted quickly though, screaming as he dived away from the touch.

“Don’t touch me!” He screamed, giving up on the button and dashing for the white front door. The house stunk of Alpha, the man (Harry just registered) was an Alpha – and Harry needed to get out of here.

“Harry, don’t you dare walk out that door!” The strange Alpha ordered.

Harry didn’t listen, instead unlatching the lock and flinging it open. He ran into the front garden, hating how rich the guy clearly was ( _Is that a fountain?_ )

“Harry!” The Alpha screamed, his tone laced with his Alpha command. The guy was naked and Harry could easily have stood and admired the lovely, large package the stranger owned, but Harry couldn’t stay any longer. He had never had a one night stand before, but he was pretty sure that in the rule book it stated that you had to leave before the other woke up, unless it was your house.

The Alpha command, while not being an actual command – still made him stop and turn back to face the large, 3-storey house and the stranger stood, naked (with no shame) in the doorway.

“Look, this was all just a mistake,” Harry cried back at him. “I’m sorry, I’ve got to go.”

Harry turned round again and made towards the end of the long driveway. He cursed himself for not picking up a shirt of some kind – it was a bit nippy out.

“A mistake?” The Alpha asked. “So last night… mating with me was a mistake?”

Harry froze.

_What mating?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only short, because it's chapter one!! Chapter's will get longer, but I wanted to get something up for each story - an introductory chapter!! Lost Soul will still be my main priority, until it's finished. So please do not expect updates as quickly as Lost Soul gets them.  
> Thanks for reading, and I'd love to know what you think!!  
> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxRiverMagicxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry talks to Zayn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SO forced!! I found it really hard to write, and while I don't think that it's BAD, I think it could be a hell of a lot better!!  
> However, when I look at how many people have subscribed, I wanted to get something up!! So here we are, again it's not too long - I'm not actually too sure where I am going with this story!!  
> But please, let me know what you think!!

** **

** Chapter 2 **

Harry stood in the living room of the house he woke up in. There was a massive mirror on the wall above the fireplace. Now it was obvious, that what he earlier thought was a hickey on his neck was actually quite a deep, angry red mating bite.

He watched in the mirror as he lifted his hand and gingerly pressed his fingers to the mark. Now he knew that it was there, it stung like crazy when he touched it. He hissed as he quickly retracted his fingers, as if he had just been burnt.

The Alpha that was Harry’s mate was currently in the kitchen. Yet, as soon as Harry touched the mark, he could feel the Alpha in his mind as clear as day and didn’t know how he had missed him in the first place.

He could sense the Alpha entering the room, before he spotted him in the mirror.

“Tea,” The Alpha smiled, raising the two mugs in his hands. He set them on the table before sitting on the sofa.

“I don’t even know your name,” Harry spoke quietly.

“You didn’t seem to have a problem screaming it last night,” The Alpha chuckled.

“That is not funny,” Harry mumbled, not looking at the tall Alpha.

“It’s Zayn,” The Alpha spoke softly. Harry finally looked round at his Alpha, Zayn.

“What happens now?”

“What do you want to happen now?”

“I… I don’t know…”

Harry was so torn. He couldn’t remember the previous night; yet apparently he had sex with Zayn and had let Zayn mate him. That really was a drunken mistake – and if breaking the mating bond was possible, Harry would have done so in a heartbeat… but breaking the bond only happened when one of them died. So he was stuck with this Zayn guy until he died, or the Alpha did. However, his heart was completely smitten by the Alpha and he just wanted to climb underneath him and let Zayn have his way with him.

Harry made his way over to the sofa and sat down next to Zayn. He made sure to leave a rather large gap between them, but Zayn still saw this as slight improvement from earlier when he wouldn’t even look at him.

“I’m sorry,” Zayn mumbled, casting a sideways glance at his mate.

“It takes two to tango,” Harry shrugged. “I must have been willing; otherwise the mark wouldn’t have stuck at all.”

Zayn smiled fondly.

“It was a good night,” He explained. “Maybe once we get to know each other properly, I can show you?”

Harry felt the pit of his stomach warm, fighting to keep a straight face.

“You want to get to know me properly?” He asked slowly.

“Well,” Zayn paused. He was an Alpha, mated to an Omega who had no recollection of the night before. His mate was gorgeous, everything that he could have ever wished for. He had seen him at the club last night and had introduced himself; it hadn’t been his intention to take advantage of Harry in his drunken state – but the Omega had teased him and before he knew it, Harry was asking for his mark and he was sinking his elongated teeth into Harry’s shoulder. However, he didn’t regret it. “Yeah; if you want to that is.”

“No one else is even going to come near me now,” Harry half-smiled at his lame attempt at humour. The room was filled with tension, and neither knew how to break it properly. “I’m marked for life… we might as well.”

____

“Where the hell have you been?!”

“Shut up Louis!” Harry called back harshly. “It’s your bloody fault that I’m hangover; the least you could do is spare me some peace!”

“You just disappeared last night! I saw you leaving with that Alpha!” Louis rounded the corner. He looked in no better shape than Harry did. “You bloody stink of him too!”

“Thanks,” Harry grumbled sarcastically, chucking his keys on the table behind the door.

“Go and shower now!” Louis ordered, pointing down the hallway.

Harry maneuvered himself around stroppy Louis and took the sofa in their small living room, lying down and looking at the ceiling.

“Harry!” Louis stomped his foot at his followed his best friend into the living room.

“I hate hung-over Louis,” Harry grumbled. “You’re so mean.”

“Please Harry!” Louis begged, standing at the end of the sofa, at Harry’s feet. “I need you to shower; my heats coming up any day… and the bloody Alpha scent is putting me on edge.”

“I can’t help you there Louis,” Harry’s head snapped up. “I can’t shower his scent away!”

“Why?” Louis grumbled, before his tone turned sarcastic. “What did you do, mate with him.”

Harry narrowed his eyes as he sat himself up. He reached for his shirt and pulled it down, making clear the mark on his shoulder.

“Shit!” Louis cried, rushing forward to get a better view of it. “You did? You mated with him?!”

“Don’t remember a bloody thing of it,” Harry swung his legs round the sofa, letting Louis sit next to him. “Just remembering him approaching me and then the next thing I know, I’m waking up next to him with his bloody mark on me.”

“Jesus Hazza,” Louis bit his bottom lip. “He took advantage of you?”

“Apparently, I teased him until he marked me. He really was sorry when he realised I didn’t remember anything.”

“Okay… so…”

“We’ve agreed to go back to the start… get to know each other, date each other for a bit. I mean, we’re stuck with each other for the rest of our lives; we need to start somewhere, eh.”

“What about your heat next week?” Louis whispered. “Mated Omega’s can barely get through their heat without their Alpha’s… I don’t think you can get to know each other in under a week!”

“Shit…” Harry cursed. Back before he had left Zayn’s, he had not thought of that at all. He’d been too busy getting over the fact that he had mated with the Alpha, let alone have enough thought process to remember his heat coming up. But it was true, there were very few Omega’s that made it out alive of a heat without their Alpha’s… and Harry didn’t think Zayn, as Gentleman as he was willing to wait for Harry, he didn’t think the Alpha was going to sit back and let Harry possibly die.

____

He’s waited all day, letting his hangover come all but non-existent. He’d taken some more paracetamol (Zayn had given him some before their chat earlier) and had showered ( _“God, he got you good! Even after a fucking shower you still stink of him!_ ). He’d received a text from Zayn, asking if he’d got home safe, but had ignored it, deciding that he was going to phone him later. He’d managed to sleep a couple of hours, but hadn’t slept too well – his body already wanting Zayn back.

It wasn’t until Louis went to have a soak in the bath at about 6pm, that Harry got his phone and locked himself away in his room. He quickly pulled up Zayn’s number and dialled.

“Hello Harry,” Zayn’s voice floated down the phone. Harry’s heartbeat picked up and the pit of stomach warmed up again. God, he hadn’t known the man 24 hours yet his body was so attuned to him.

“Zayn,” Harry whispered, afraid he wouldn’t be able to speak any louder.

“Did you get my text love?”

Harry’s brain seemed to stop working at the pet name – was that going to stick. Harry wasn’t too sure if he wanted it to or not.

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you text me back?” Zayn’s voice was full of worry and disappointment, and Harry hurried to apologise and show his Alpha how sorry he was.

“I was busy, and I knew I was going to phone you later and… and… I’m sorry!”

“Hey, hey,” Zayn spoke firmly. “Don’t get yourself wound up Harry. I was just asking.”

Harry didn’t reply. He wanted to; he wanted to yell and scream at Zayn for making his body behave, and want to behave in ways he wouldn’t normally. But he just couldn’t actually bring himself to do it. This mating bond seemed to have really fucked Harry up.

“Just… I’d appreciate it if you text me back next time, okay?”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. “Sorry.”

“That’s alright,” Zayn was quick to change the subject. “What can I help you with?”

“I… I… My… My heat Zayn,” Harry mumbled down the phone.

“Yeah, what about it?” Zayn questioned.

“It’s due next week.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Harry waited in silence for a reply, but didn’t get one. “So?”

“I’ll arrange time off work and you can come stay at mine for the week,” Zayn answered casually, as if they were discussing the weather.

“But…”

“Don’t argue with me on this Harry,” Zayn’s voice turned firm. “I am not letting you wait your heat out alone! I won’t allow you to take that risk!”

“Thought you were going to say that,” Harry mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxRiverMagicxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Harry go on a quiet date at the local coffee shop and we meet Zayn's kid-brother, Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, hello!!!!  
> Okay, so this story is clearly going to take some time to get to the main story line, but i really don't want to rush it!! I hope you can understand that!!  
> I work hard on each story i write, which is why this one took a couple of days to complete, but i'm pleased with it!!  
> Please let me know what you think below?  
> Thank you guys!!  
> (Chapter 3 of Optimistic Soul has a note concerning what has happened this past week, with Zayn leaving - it explains how I will not be giving up on any of my Zayn stories!!)

** Chapter 3 **

Even though Harry had spent a whole week with Zayn deep in his arse, he still found himself feeling nervous on the lead up to their first proper date; and they were only going for a coffee.

Harry’s heat had come round pretty quick. He had kept in contact with Zayn over the week before his heat; and a day before it started, Harry had a bag packed with the essentials and was heading to Zayn’s house. The week had started off awkward, especially when Harry’s heat had started off slow. Harry hadn’t really needed any sexual intercourse for 1 and a half days before the heat got bad. Before then it had just been really awkward between the two – simply because they were practically strangers about to do the dirty for the first time. (They agreed not to count their first night together as Harry couldn’t remember it). As soon as Harry’s heat hit him properly, the two could barely keep their hands off of each other – and Harry couldn’t remember ever being with someone who was a damn good as Zayn. When it was all over – Harry found himself disheartened that he couldn’t remember the night they had mated.

They had arranged to go on a coffee date 5 days after Harry left Zayn’s house – just to talk about what was going to happen now, how were they going to go about their relationship now Harry’s heat was over.

Back at home, Louis had started to get annoyed with Harry whenever he talked about Zayn – stating that it was clear that Harry was love struck and a whiny needy Omega. Of course, this sparked arguments between the two when Harry brought up Louis’ love life and the two had nearly walked out on each other. But their fights never usually lasted long and they were friends again by the end of the day – but that didn’t mean the end of future arguments, on the same subject.

Now, Harry was inside the coffee shop, sat in a booth so he could clearly see who was walking in and out of the small shop. Zayn hadn’t arrived yet, but Harry was 20 minutes early. He was twirling his mobile between his fingers, trying to distract himself slightly – it wasn’t working. He had complimented texting Zayn, but he didn’t want to come across as too needy; exactly like Louis had described him.

Harry was extremely nervous, this was their first proper date; what if he messed this up? What if he didn’t make a good impression? He was stuck with Zayn for the rest of his life, whether they liked it or not – so Harry felt like he _had_ to make a good impression. Of course, they had spent the last two weeks mated, but that had been dominated by Harry’s heat – from here on out (at least until Harry’s next heat in 3 months), they were going to get to know each other properly.

Zayn arrived 10 minutes early, Harry being able to sense him, as well as see him, walk through the entrance. Zayn spotted Harry immediately, the corner of his lips turning up in a smirk. He walked straight past him, towards the counter where he went about ordering drinks.

When he sat down in front of Harry 2 minutes later, he was holding a tray in his hands with two large mugs of steaming hot drinks.

“I got you a hot chocolate,” Zayn was the first to speak as he picked up one of the mugs and placed it in front of Harry. “I remember how much you drank last week.”

“Thanks,” Harry spoke quietly, his fingers twisting around the mug and warming at the touch. He could smell the strong scent of Zayn’s cappuccino, as the raven haired Alpha moved the other mug off of the tray and placed the tray on the bench next to him; out of sight.

“How are you? Hope you aren’t in any more pain.”

“I’m good,” Harry smiled softly. His head was titled towards the mug between his two hands, but his eyes were clearly admiring Zayn’s beauty from beneath his eyelashes. “The heat seems to clear up any pain I get; always did,” He reassured the man in front of him.

“That’s good to know.”

It went silent between them for a moment. Zayn took a sip of his coffee, before hissing, sticking his tongue out.

“Hot, hot, hot,” He rushed, taking deep breaths of cooling air.

It all made Harry start giggling, covering his mouth with his hand as he titled his head back slightly.

“Shit, I think I burnt my tongue,” Zayn complained quietly, pushing his mug away slightly deciding to wait for it to cool completely before taking a sip of it again.

His comment made Harry laugh more, and at the sound the corners of Zayn’s own mouth turned up.

“You have a beautiful laugh.”

This shut Harry up. He coughed slightly, willing the blush on his face to fade as he placed his hands back round the hot mug.

“No I don’t,” He sighed slightly. “I hate my laugh.”

“No,” Zayn frowned, he reached across the table, slowly and carefully as not to scare Harry, to make sure that it was alright to make this move. When Harry didn’t pull away, Zayn placed his hand over Harry’s. “Don’t say that. You should never hate yourself. You’re beautiful, just the way you are.”

“You have to say that – you’re my mate,” Harry chuckled lowly.

“Well, yeah – but it’s true,” Zayn smiled at the Omega. “Your laugh is as beautiful as you and I would like to hear it every day, if that’s okay with you?”

“You’re so cheesy,” Harry bit his bottom lip to stop his laugh from escaping.

“If I have to tiggle that laugh out of you every day, then I will.”

Harry smiled, moving his free hand to tuck a stray curl behind his ear. Zayn moved his hand back, sighing as he observed Harry. The lad was beautiful, and even though Zayn felt guilty for mating Harry and Harry having no memory of it, he was glad that the Omega was all his. He’d agreed with himself that he was going to make it up to Harry, in every way and all way’s possible.

“So…” Harry broke the silence that had fallen over them again. “How are you?”

“I’m fine,” Zayn nodded. He wasn’t about to admit that he was missing having Harry by his side, simply because he didn’t want the Omega to feel as if he _had_ to live with Zayn to make him feel better. “And yourself?”

“Yeah, I’m good thanks,” Harry agreed. Harry too was missing Zayn, but wasn’t about to say that out loud because he didn’t want the Alpha to feel as if he _had_ to invite Harry to live with him to make him feel better.

Again, it fell awkwardly silent between the two of them. Harry nibbled on his bottom lip and Zayn kept on running his hand through his hair.

“So, what do you do for a living?” Zayn asked, realising for the first time that he didn’t know anything about Harry apart from his name, age and gender.

“I… uh,” Harry took a moment to put it all into words. “When I left school, I went to college and took up Engineering – that didn’t work out for me?”

“No?”

“No; too many Alpha’s and I just wasn’t as good at it as I thought I would be. I didn’t enjoy it. So I left, got a full time job in the local bakery just down the road from me. Now I work their part time at the weekends, and I’m back at college now, actually doing something I enjoy; business.”

“Really? Oh, wow! That’s a god one to get into – when I was at college I studied Art and just drew cartoons all the time.”

“I’ve seen your work on your walls – you’re good,” Harry admired.

“Thanks,” Zayn laughed slightly.

“What about you? What do you do?”

“Me? I’m a teacher at a private school, believe it or not. Had to go back to college, like yourself and get a childcare qualification to do so; but it’s something I enjoy – so I didn’t complain.”

Harry laughed, Zayn finding the delicious sound contagious and joining along with him.

“What’s so funny?”

“It’s just… you’re the Alpha and I’m the Omega – Stereotypically I’m the one who’s supposed to be working in childcare and you’re the one who should be working in business,” Harry explained.

“Yeah, well -,” Zayn spoke lightly. “We’re not exactly a stereotypical couple, now are we?”

“You can say that again!” Harry scoffed, raising his mug and taking the first sip of his delicious hot chocolate. He hummed in appreciation as the warm, chocolate flavoured milk slid down his throat, warming his insides. “Ah, that’s good.”

“Not too hot then? Didn’t burn your tongue?” Zayn chuckled again.

“Nope, unlike someone I know,” Harry pointed out, his lips turning up in a smirk.

“I just thought…” Zayn started speaking after another awkward silence fell over them. He knew that they were going to be prone to them in the first couple of weeks – he knew that they were both trying to make a good impression, yet while being themselves around the other – he knew that they were both as nervous as anything about what had happened – and he knew that they were both hoping that this was all going to work out for them. “That we could come here for our first, proper date – start of simple and easy – you know?”

“Yeah, I like it, I like it,” Harry agreed, nodding his head. “To be honest with you, I prefer quiet places like this; I’m not too fond of big, loud, crowded places.”

Zayn laughed.

“Bit ironic isn’t it – considering where we met?”

“Kinda, yeah,” Harry smiled again. “That was my friend – Louis. He basically blackmailed me into going out with him that night.”

“Maybe so, but without that – I would never had met you otherwise, never had mated you. Okay,” Zayn admitted. “So, it wasn’t under the best circumstances – and I’m really, truly sorry about that – but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Harry was looking up through his eyelashes again, a pick tint to his face.

“Me either.”

____

They were on their second drink by the time they began talking about what they were going to do with their relationship.

“So, my heat’s over… what now?”

“I’ll take you out on dates,” Zayn shrugged. He was quick to add; “That is, if you want to!”

“No, no! I’d love too!” Harry smiled, tucking his hair behind his ear again. “But, only if _I_ can take _you_ on dates sometimes.”

“Oh?” Zayn asked, his tone messing as he raised an eyebrow. “Wanna take charge do you?”

“Not all the time,” Harry blushed again, knowing how submissive he got in bed (and after spending the week with Zayn while he was in heat, so did the Alpha). “But I would like to… plan and take you on dates sometimes.”

“A relationship is a two way thing,” Zayn agreed with one simple nod. Then he broke out in a smile, leaning over the table slightly. “Of course you can take me on dates.”

“Okay then… then what.”

“I’m going to woo you,” Zayn spoke as if he had it all planned out.

“Not before I woo you!”

“Oh, love,” Zayn slid his tongue out to wet his lips. “You already have.”

Harry blushed again. He hid his face in his hand.

“Stop making me blush,” Harry commanded quietly.

“I love your blush.”

It wasn’t the first, or the last time that Zayn complimented the Omega.

“What about… how long are we going to…” Harry didn’t know how to word it, trying to change the subject back.

“How long are we going to date?” Zayn guessed easily. “We’ll date until we’re ready to take it that one step further. I’m not going to push it, I doubt you’re going to push it – it’s a bit back to front, but I believe that we can fall in love if we do it properly.”

“That could take years.”

“I barely know you; but for you, love,” There was that pet name again. “I’d wait forever.”

“And if it does?” Harry asked. “What about my heats?”

“We’ll do exactly what we did last week – I’ll take time off work, to help you through it,” Zayn smiled fondly. “I’m your Alpha now; and I know we’re taking it slow but I want to help you through your heats – okay?”

“Like I’m going to say no,” Harry mumbled to himself, so quietly that Zayn only just heard what had been said. It made Zayn chuckle silently, but the Alpha didn’t say anything pretending like he hadn’t heard him.

“We’ll know when we’re ready, right?”

“Exactly,” Zayn held a hand out flat on the table, palm up.

Harry hesitated, but clearly because he was nervous. He placed his hand on top of Zayn’s and knitted their fingers together.

“We’ll take as much time as we need and not move on until we’re ready. No matter how long that takes.”

____

When Zayn got back to his house, he did not expect to see his annoying, younger step-brother Liam sat on the doorstep.

“Liam?”

Liam’s mother was married and mated to Zayn’s father. Karen and Yaser had met through a support group for those who had lost their mates. Zayn’s mother had suffered from an unexpected heart attack when Zayn was only 10 and Liam’s father had been window washing when he’d fallen from the ladder and had caused bleeding on the brain. Karen was new to the group, and Yaser had just been quite the charmer; the two had hit it off right from the start.

Zayn had been 13 when the pair had met, Liam having only just turned 1. Zayn didn’t like the baby or Karen being in his life, trying to replace his own mother. But, much to his dismay, his father mated and married Karen and Zayn realised he was stuck with Karen and Liam for the rest of his life. Liam started to grow up, and by the time he was 6 Zayn had moved out. It didn’t stop the fact that Liam was annoying and clingy.

“Zayn!”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Zayn demanded to know, pointing his house key at the boy accusingly as his younger-kid brother stood up. “Does Dad know you’re here? Does Karen?”

“I’m old enough to be out by myself, Zee,” Liam rolled his eyes.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Zayn repeated himself.

“I need a place to crash.”

“No.”

“Oh come on!” Liam cried, raising his arms in the air. “You didn’t even listen to what I had to say!”

“You’ve done something that is going to get you into heaps of trouble with Mum and Dad and you want to hide here while the whole thing blows over,” Zayn stated as he pushed himself round Liam to access his front door.

“Wow…” Liam spoke, clearly astonished. “That’s… that’s actually pretty close – how did you?”

“I was a teenager once Liam,” Zayn grumbled, pushing his front door open. “In.”

Liam hurried inside. Zayn followed after, closing the door tight.

“I’m phoning Dad.”

“NO!” Liam cried, taking hold of Zayn’s hand as it reached for his mobile. “Please Zee – just a couple hours. They’ll skin me alive if they get news of what I’ve done! Please!”

Zayn glared at Liam trying to work out exactly what the boy had done. Liam was quite good at hiding things from everyone; he was only an open book when he wanted to be. And right now was not one of those moments.

“What have you done?”

“I certainly didn’t steal Dad’s wine supply for a little get together last week – that’s for sure.”

“Oh, that’s okay then,” Zayn was nodding sarcastically before his hands fell sharp on Liam’s shoulders. “You’re a fucking idiot!” He yelled at the boy.

“It was just a little fun,” Liam shrugged. “Me and a couple friends last week had a little camp out – I was in charge of getting the drink. I couldn’t exactly walk into Sainsbury’s and pick up three bottles of WKD, could I?”

“So you steal Dad’s sacred wine supply?!”

“Not all of it,” Liam pushed Zayn’s hands off of him. “Just a couple of bottles.”

“And why are you asking to hide now?”

“Don’t tell me you forgot about the barbecue tonight…” Liam raised his eyebrows in a mocking tone.

“Oh, fucking brilliant,” Zayn ran his hands down his face.

“This mate of yours must be good if you don’t remember Dad’s birthday barbecue!”

“What?”

“Don’t try and deny it Zee,” Liam crossed his arms, smiling at his accomplishment to change the subject. “I can smell him in you – your scent is completely different now!”

“Shut your face! Stop changing the subject!”

Liam raised his arms in mock surrender.

“So Dad’s having wine at this barbecue tonight?” Zayn asked.

“Yep,” Liam sighed heavily, his smirk now dropped. “I was hoping he wasn’t going to notice – I only took 4 bottles; but…”

“Dad count’s those bottles daily!” Zayn exaggerated, hands waving around wildly. Liam hadn’t committed a crime, as such – but Yaser worked hard to only collect the finest wines and he loved his collection, just a little less than his mate and sons. So, if Liam had taken some, the man was going to notice and he was going to _flip_. “Shit – I only took one bottle when I was 18… and he still lost it. You took 4 and you’re not even legally allowed to drink yet!”

“Calm down, Zee – I know what shit I’ve got myself in – I left before he could pin the blame on me, don’t worry. I’ll live through this.”

“Oh, no – I don’t think you will. Don’t worry, little brother – I will sing at your funeral!”

“Ew, no thank you – I don’t want any girly high-notes at my funeral,” Liam moved around his step-brother and made his way towards the kitchen. “So, can I stay a little while?”

Zayn watched the younger boy go, thinking it over for a moment.

“Yeah, okay.”

“Cool!” Liam called, voice muffled from inside the kitchen. “So – when do I get to meet this mate of yours?”

____

Harry was in his pjs when the doorbell went off. Harry and Louis looked at each other; they weren’t expecting anyone and the only other person that rang the doorbell for entrance to the flat was the postman; it was too late to be the postman.

“I got it,” Harry mumbled, standing up. He reached the front door of their shared flat and pulled the phone off of the leaver. “Hello, number 7.”

“Harry!”

“Zayn?” Harry instantly recognised the voice of his mate, his Alpha. “What are you…?”

“Listen – no time to talk. Last minute date – you dressed?”

“Wha… no…”

“Well then, get dressed.”

“Zayn; you can’t just turn up at my flat and demand I get dressed – and what’s this about a last minute date?”

“My kid brother found out I’ve got a mate – went blabbing to my Dad and now he expects me to turn up with you tonight for our family barbecue.”

“You’re unbelievable,” Harry grumbled, pressing the button on the phone. “Door’s open. Come on up.”

With that he put the phone back on the holder and turned to make his way to his bedroom.

“Who the hell…?” Louis’ voice called after him.

“There’ll be a knock at the door in a minute. It’s only Zayn – let him in.”

Harry stared at his wardrobe for a couple of minutes, deciding what to wear. It was only 4pm, but he was a lazy slob sometimes and he’d done his socialising for today – that’s why he was already dressed in his pjs. And now, his Alpha needed him, sounded desperate – Zayn had done what he could for Harry when Harry needed it most last week; now it was Harry’s turn to return the favour.

While he looked at what clothes he had to choose from, he was secretly listening down the hall for the door to be opened and Zayn’s scent and voice float to him.

He heard it, and the man’s voice made Harry weak at the knees. He heard Louis mumbling, stumbling over his words and Harry couldn’t help but chuckle at him. Then Louis’ excused himself and Harry heard his footsteps running down to the bedroom.

His door was pushed open and shut again, with Louis inside.

“Only?! Only Zayn?!” Louis cried. “Harry,” His voice was strained as he grabbed Harry’s shoulders and shook. “You mated with the Alphaest Alpha I’ve ever met!”

“You think so?” Harry asked curiously.

“He could seriously challenge Barack Obama to presidency!” Louis screeched quietly, waving his arms to exaggerate what he had said.

“That’s a bit OTT, don’t you think? Considering we live in the UK and Zayn’s not American.”

“Exactly! That’s how Alpha he is; he could take over any country in the world and they wouldn’t bat an eyelid!”

“All right,” Harry rolled his eyes. “You’ve made your point – now help me choose something to wear!”

Louis continued to point out how Alpha, Zayn seemed to be with his over-exaggerations about how Zayn could stop wars with a stern glance or how he could get prisoners to turn good with a point of his finger. As he spoke, he jumped into Harry’s wardrobe and started pulling out clothes, putting them back when he didn’t think much of them.

“Here, put this on,” Louis mumbled as he threw a pair of worn, black skinny jeans at Harry who was stood behind him. He quickly buried his head in his wardrobe again. He turned his face up at all the floral, old-granny type shirts Harry owned. “You need a new wardrobe, man! You can’t turn up to a family barbecue looking like the cat puked all over you!”

Louis spoke in disgust at Harry’s fashion sense as he threw a yellow top over in the corner, making a mental note to burn it while Harry was out.

“Seriously though,” Louis started speaking again as he ruffled through Harry’s shirts. Harry rolled his eyes as they returned to the conversation about Zayn. “I’m surprised you’re not pregnant – it must only take one look…” Louis sighed dreamily.

“Hey, dude – back off!” Harry grumbled, securing the button around his waist. “He’s mine!”

“I’m just stating a fact,” Louis mumbled to himself. “If you weren’t so fucking giant you could use one of my shirts. But because you’re a 6ft asshole, you won’t fit into anything that is mine!”

“Just give me a shirt!” Harry demanded, impatient. He wanted to pick out something to wear, but Louis always cursed Harry’s fashion and would not let him touch his wardrobe tonight.

“Ugh – here. This is the best thing you’ve got at the moment.”

Harry found himself with a faceful of dark blue cotton. It was one of his favourite shirts – blue with white hearts patterned all over it. Harry was quick to shimmy the shirt on and button it up as Louis pulled out a grey pair of boots for Harry’s feet. Then he brushed Harry’s curls back with his hands before he was pushing Harry out of the room and towards the awaiting Alpha.

“Oh, thank god! You’re ready!” Zayn spoke when he heard the footsteps. He looked up from his phone and looked Harry up and down. He froze, his mouth hanging open slightly.

“Ha!” Louis fist-pumped the air. “Yes! Even I can turn your disgusting wardrobe into a masterpiece!”

“Shut – up Louis,” Harry pushed his friend.

Zayn poked his tongue out slightly to wet his lips before gulping.

“Are you sure you weren’t already dressed? You look like you’ve been ready for hours.”

“Oh no,” Louis spoke up before Harry could get a word in edgeways. “I just have the special touch when it comes to last minute fashion.”

“Louis – I will chop your balls off in a minute!” Harry threatened.

“That’s not very nice,” Louis fake pouted.

“Right – okay,” Zayn spoke up, stopping the two Omega’s in front of him. “Shall we head off Harry?”

“Yeah, let’s get out of here.”

“Don’t stay out too late Hazza-boo!” Louis called after them, chuckling to himself when Harry slammed the front door in his face.

As they walked down the stairs, Zayn fiddled with his hands.

“Is it okay… can I hold your hand?” He asked quietly. Harry smiled at him, allowing the man to intertwine their fingers as they walked. “And you really don’t mind accompanying me – do you?”

“If I did, I wouldn’t have let you up,” Harry reassured him. “It’s just… a bit too soon to be meeting your family, isn’t it?”

“Well if Liam (that’s my younger brother by the way) hadn’t got himself into trouble and tried to hide it with the knowledge of my mating – I would have been able to prevent this for a couple more weeks, at least. But that kid’s got a trick for everything. I’m really sorry about this.”

“S’all good,” Harry reassured him, coming to a stop at the car he’d come to recognise as Zayn’s. “As long as you take me out for ice-cream afterwords.”

Zayn laughed as he refrained from brushing back Harry’s hair and kissing his cheek softly – he didn’t want to seem like he was coming on too fast, he wanted Harry to know he could and would wait for him to be ready.

“I promise!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO - going completely off subject -  
> I'm trying to work out (not necessarily for this story though) whether to have a side of Steeran (Ed Sheeran x Harry Styles) or Gryles (Nick Grimshaw x Harry Styles) or even (THANKS FOR THE SUGGESTION ANONYMOUSE) Jarry (Josh Cuthbert X Harry Styles)  
> So, let me know which pairing you prefer - Steeran V Gryles V Jarry!!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxRiverMagicxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the in-laws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour - it's been a while. I can only apologize!!  
> Thank you if you have stuck with this - this chapter is for you!!

**Chapter 4**

The BBQ was well underway by the time Zayn’s car pulled up at their curb. There was music blaring from all around them, echoing around the small estate – Harry would have been concerned for their neighbours, but it appeared that everyone had joined the party anyway.

“Wow,” Harry mumbled quietly, overlooking the house. It wasn’t quite as big as Zayn’s was, but it wasn’t far off. It looked just as fancy as well – big and white. Velvet curtains were flowing from wide open windows and you could see people milling about inside from the ground windows. But for the most part – it appeared that the party was going on around the back as people streamed in and out of a side gate.

“Yeah, why my mum throws a party, she really throws a party,” Zayn explained. The he hurried to add; “You really don’t have to come if you don’t want to. I will happily drive you back home right now if you want. I know I came barging into your place practically demanding that you come with me – but I was running late, and Karen is really pushy and I agreed to bring you along before I really thought about it and before I really knew about all our friends and family knew about us. And they’re all bombarding me with text and call’s and I couldn’t really think straight and my little brother is a fucking nuisance and I just…”

“Zayn,” Harry called, interrupting Zayn’s rambling excuses. Zayn stopped suddenly, mouth poised and eyebrows raised, not processing why Harry had stopped him. “It’s fine, honestly. I swear. I’m just a bit nervous, that’s all.”

“Well,” Zayn nodded in agreement. “Me too. But how does late night ice cream afterwards sound?”

“It sounds delicious!” Harry smirked.

It took a while, as they kept getting stopped on the way in, but Harry and Zayn eventually made it into the overly large back garden to begin their BBQ experience.

“Busy,” Harry commented, moving closer to Zayn’s. He wasn’t overly fond on crowded places like this, like he’d explained to Zayn, so he’d made a plan to stick close to his Alpha.

Zayn flung his arm around Harry’s shoulder and pulled him in even closer, feeling everything Harry was through their bond.

“I’ve got you sweetheart,” He reassured the Omega, pressing a chaste kiss to his temple.

Harry’s gaze quickly fell on a large table, piled high with presents. He turned to Zayn, wide-eyed.

“I didn’t get your Dad a card or a present!” Harry whispered in Zayn’s ear harshly. Zayn chuckled.

“Don’t worry about it love,” Zayn dismissed. “I didn’t exactly give you much time.”

“Zayn, this is serious. Great first impression I’m making.”

Zayn could sense that this was really worrying Harry and he turned to give the Omega his full attention.

“Hey,” He placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders and made sure to look him straight in the eye. “Come on, I literally scribbled in a card just before coming out to get you, I signed your name on the bottom. And besides – I haven’t got him a gift yet either; I’ve been too busy wth you.”

“Oh,” Harry bit his bottom lip nervously. He suddenly felt ashamed that he was the cause of Zayn forgetting about his own father’s birthday.

“I’m sorry.”

“Oi,” Zayn stated kindly, but firmly. He squeezed Harry’s shoulders. “Stop that. It’s not your fault. I’m glad I’ve got to spend time with you and I don’t regret it in any sense. And I know for a fact once I explain it to my father, he will not mind a bit. I can get him something from us tomorrow.”

“Are you sure?”

“100%,” Zayn smiled. He leant down a bit and pressed his lips on Harry’s.

“Zee!”

Zayn groaned at the sound of the voice. Harry sighed at their interrupted kiss, but turned towards the voice. Zayn closed his eyes and followed Harry’s lead, turning his attention to whoever it was that had interrupted them.

Stood mere inches from them was a teenager; a tall (well, tall for a youngster), lanky teenager with his arms crossed and his brow furrowed.

“Liam,” Zayn sighed, making his annoyance clear.

“Where is the replacement wine?”

Harry turned to Zayn, utterly confused now. He had no idea who this lad was (although guessed that this was his ‘kid brother’), and the whole situation was really puzzling. Zayn suddenly smirked, and Harry decided he liked the mischievous look on the Alpha.

“Wouldn’t you like to know!”

“Oh come on Zayn!” The kid whined. “You promised!”

“I know I did. And unlike someone I know,” He raised his eyebrows in a knowing tone towards the boy. “I keep my promises.”

“Dad twisted my arm!”

“Yep, sure he did,” Zayn didn’t sound convinced. He dug into his jeans back pocket and threw his car keys the short distance between himself and his brother. “There are three bottles in a wine-rack in the boot. I will be checking that cupboard in 10 minutes – they better be there.”

“They will be! Thanks Zee; you’re the best!” The lad went to rush off, towards the garden gate, but Zayn caught his arm before he could leave.

“You owe me big style Mr. I won’t do this again – so make sure you stay well away from that cupboard.”

“Yes sir,” the boy nodded his head; he could tell that his brother was nothing but serious in that moment.

“Oh, and;” Zayn, who still had hold of his brother’s arms, turned to look back at Harry. “Harry, this is my step-brother, Liam. He’s a pain in my arse!”

“Hey!” Liam defended himself.

“Liam, this is Harry. My mate. The one you so graciously told Dad about, even though we weren’t ready to go public with our relationship… you owe me for that one too!”

“He would have smelt Harry on you as soon as you approached him tonight anyway… I don’t know what you’re complaining about.”

“Shut it,” Zayn ordered. The two’s relationship reminded him of his own with his older sister… a lot of banter and not quite seeing eye-to-eye. “And say hello; you’re being rude.”

“Oh! Yeah!” Liam smiled over at Harry. “Hello Harry. Nice to meet you! Good luck with life now you’re internally bonded to this a-hole!”

And with that, Liam wriggled himself free of Zayn’s grip and bolted across the garden.

“Twat,” Zayn grumbled after he’d gone. He turned back to Harry apologetically. “Sorry about that.”

“That was quite entertaining actually,” Harry laughed. “I can see you love him really!”

“Yeah right!” Zayn scoffed. He slung his arm around Harry’s shoulders. “We should probably go and find mum and dad. Are you ready for that? We can still turn and leave if you like.”

“No, it’s okay,” Harry reassured. “Let me meet my in-laws!”

~ JS ~

 

“Zayn!” A woman cried, her voice slightly high-pitched. She was a middle-aged woman, but looked very preppy, in a grey cardigan and white skinny jeans. “Oh hunny!”

“Hiya Mum,” Zayn greeted, walking into her open arms for a warm hug. “You okay?”

“Always,” She smiled big. “And how about you? A little birdy told me you’ve got yourself a mate?”

Zayn laughed nervously, and turned round slightly, placing his hand on the small of Harry’s back and guiding him forward a little.

“Yeah…” He dragged out uncertainly. “Harry, this is Karen; my step-mother. Karen, this is Harry, my… mate.”

Karen, almost childishly, clapped her hands together and squealed happily.

“Harry! Oh wow! It’s lovely to meet you!” She didn’t wait for Harry’s reply and just engulfed him in a tight, warm, welcoming hug; pulling him out of Zayn’s hold. “Wow!” She pulled away, keeping her hands on Harry’s shoulders, eyes darting all over the place, getting a good look at him.

“Wow!” She repeated. “Wow; sorry Harry! I just can’t believe it! My Zaynie has found himself a mate!”

“Mum,” Zayn warned, voice tight.

“Oh hunny; I’m so proud of you!” She hurried Zayn under her arm, and guided Harry under her other, giving them both a big squeeze. “Welcome to the family Harry!”

“Thank you Mrs Malik,” Harry smiled, brushing a hand through his hair as Karen finally let go of him.

“Oh Harry!” She waved her hand dismissively. “Stop it; Karen’s just fine.”

Zayn moved to be closer to Harry again, hand slotting into his, letting his Omega know he was close. Karen and Harry began making small talk, Karen asking about what it was Harry did; but Zayn wasn’t listening. His eyes kept glancing around the garden, trying to spot his father.

“Where’s Dad?” Zayn asked suddenly, once Harry and Karen’s current conversation came to an abrupt end. “I thought this was his party, but I can’t see him anywhere.”

“Your Dad?” Karen asked slowly, as if she had momentarily forgotten about her husband and mate. She had been so caught up in her step-son’s new mate that she hadn’t spared a thought for her other half.

As if he could hear them talking about him, an older man appeared behind Karen. He slid his arms around her waist and pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

“You found our son then,” He mumbled, chuckling slightly.

“Yes!” Karen gushed. “And his new mate, Harry!”

The man looked up, and Harry had to do a double take. He was a spitting image of Zayn – just with a few grey hairs.

“Hi,” The man smiled, standing up straight and moving around his wife, to properly greet Harry. He held his hand out for Harry to shake. “I’m Yaser.”

“I’m Harry,” Harry replied, shaking the Alpha-man’s strong hand. “It’s lovely to meet you.”

“Like-wise,” Yaser nodded. “But I can’t say I’ve had the pleasure of looking forward to our meeting. I only knew you existed for the first time this afternoon.”

“Dad!” Zayn cried, sounding exasperated.

“Yaser!” Karen scolded at the same time, waking the guy on the shoulder. “Be nice! It’s not his fault!”

“I don’t mean to be rude,” Yaser spoke, sounding slightly apologetic. “I just thought my son,” And now he turned to look at Zayn, and Harry realised what this was all about – Zayn had kept this from them. “Would have had the decency to tell me that he had found his match.”

“Dad – I told you –” Zayn began, before Yaser cut him off.

“I know – things have been complicated,” Yaser sighed. “I would have thought you could have turned to me and Karen for a bit of help.”

Zayn grumbled something under his breath, and Harry smiled at his father-in-law almost uncertainly.

“We worked it out together though,” Harry supplied, hoping that he was helping the situation. Yaser grunted, but did smile at Harry.

“I’m just glad he finally found someone. I thought Zayn was never going to mate.”

“Dad…” Zayn said through gritted teeth.

“How did you two meet anyway?” Karen asked, trying to turn the subject to lighter matters, ever-so-slightly. What she didn’t realise, was that this was probably the wrong thing to ask.

“We uh… we met online,” Zayn explained quickly, before Harry could get a word in edge-ways. “Didn’t we hunny?”

Harry looked up at his Alpha, and could read the pleading in his eyes.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed readily. He caught on to what Zayn was doing and decided to play along – his parents would be overly pleased when they found out that he had mated while he was plastered, and to a guy he hadn’t even known an hour! So he could understand why Zayn was creating a story.

“Online?” Yaser frowned.

“Yeah. A friend of a friend introduced us when she found out both of us were looking to settle down.”

Zayn was _very_ good at lying and making it sound like the truth. There was no way that Harry could have made this all up on the spot in front of his Alpha mother. She would have known before Harry had even opened his mouth that he was lying… she had a sixth sense like that.

“A friend of a friend?” Yaser repeated his son. “What friend?”

“You wouldn’t know her – I went to Uni with her.”

“And you?”

Harry’s eyes felt like they were bulging out of his skull as Yaser turned to him.

“Me?” Harry squeaked.

“Yes, you,” Yaser nodded, crossing his arms. Harry was starting to get the impression that the Alpha man was seeing right through their little story. “How you do you know this friend?”

“Uh…” Harry blanked. “She uh…”

“Dad,” Zayn grumbled, his arm around Harry tightening, as he pulled the Omega into his chest. “Calm down okay – you’re scaring him.”

“I just want to know…”

“They went to school together okay?” Zayn snapped. “Is that so hard to understand?”

Yaser raised his eyebrows, his eyes never leaving the couple in front of him. Zayn could tell that the older man was onto him, and racked his brain for a distraction.

“Hunny, leave them alone!” Karen commented after a moment of the silence. “You can interrogate them later if you must. But this is our first time meeting Harry – and I want it to be a good one. So for goodness sake Yaser, please be nice!”

Karen had affectively redirected Yaser’s attention. Harry could feel Zayn’s chest moving up and down in a silent giggle.

Then Karen turned to Harry.

“I’m sorry about this Harry. I swear Yaser is a lovely guy, but he’s just a bit cold to the idea of his son’s unannounced mating,” She rolled her eyes, making it obvious that she didn’t care. “What he hasn’t told you though was that he did the same thing when we mated!”

“Karen!” Yaser gawped. Zayn laughed out loud this time, allowing himself to relax – Karen had really come to their rescue with the distraction they needed. He would have to remember to subtly thank her at a later date.

“Oh shush,” Karen smiled, linking her arms around Yaser’s shoulders. “Now come on – I thought we were having a party here?”

~ JS ~

“That was awful! I’m so sorry you had to do that!” Zayn expressed when they both climbed into the car after the main party had finished.

“It was fun,” Harry laughed slightly. He had spoken loads to Karen, and got on really well with her. And Yaser had started to warm up to him slightly. A few other people had come to say hello and introduce themselves; it was exciting for Zayn to have a mate apparently. It had been nice.

“Good,” Zayn smiled a small smile. “As long as you enjoyed yourself.”

“I did.”

“I’m still sorry though,” Zayn stuck the key in the ignition and put the car into drive before pulling away.

“Sorry?” Harry questioned, turning to look at his Alpha. “About what?”

“For dragging you out with no warning. For having to put up with my dad and my even nosier family. God! The questions they asked!”

Harry’s smile faltered. He had enjoyed himself; he had! But there was just one moment that had happened near to them leaving, that Harry had not been able to forget…

“Harry?” Zayn asked, picking up his sudden weariness through their link. “What’s the matter?” He quickly glanced over in Harry’s direction, before looking back at the road. “Did someone say something to you?”

Harry thought about denying anything and keeping everything to himself, but knew that wasn’t going to work – Zayn would be able to tell he was lying thanks to their mating bond. And, he also figured, it would probably help him get his thoughts sorted out if he spoke about it.

“Well – remember when you went to the toilet? I stayed with your mum?”

“Yeah?” Zayn spoke intently, showing that he was listening, as he still continued to focus on the road. They had both agreed that they definitely needed ice-cream now.

“Well, your Aunt Laura came over to introduce herself.”

“Shit!” Zayn cursed. Aunt Laura was the worst; she was a nosy old bat who couldn’t keep her thoughts or opinions to herself. She was well known for causing 4 out of 5 family upsets from where she wasn’t able to keep her big nose out of things or her big mouth shut! The only people who actually really liked Aunt Laura was her mate and their eldest daughter. “What did she say to you?” Zayn asked softly.

Harry didn’t say anything.

“Harry?”

“She kept on about being an Omega and getting pregnant…” Harry mumbled. “Which was fine; until she mentioned about _me_ being pregnant.”

“ _What?_ ” Zayn furrowed his eyebrows. “But you’re not Harry!”

Again, Harry didn’t say anything.

“Are you?”

Harry still said nothing.

“Harry,” and there was panic in Zayn’s voice now. “Harry – you’re not, are you?”

“I… I don’t know…”

The two sat in silence for a couple of moments. Harry could almost feel Zayn trying to work out _how_ Harry could be pregnant.

“I mean…” Harry began to explain. “We didn’t use protection, did we?”

Zayn began cursing, as he pulled to the side, just outside Domino’s – the place from where they would be purchasing their late night ice-cream.

“Fuck!” Zayn grumbled, running his hands down his face. He hurried to reassure his mate though; “I mean, not that I wouldn’t be happy to have a pup – a family – with you… I just… gosh; even the thought is just a lot to take in.”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded slowly. “Me too.”

They said nothing, just sat there wallowing in their thoughts and trying to wrap their heads around the fact that they _could be, might be_ parents.

“But,” Zayn’s loud voice spoke through the thick silence that had fallen. “You went into heat after we mated. If you were with child, surely you wouldn’t have gone into heat?”

“But we didn’t use a condom then either!” Harry explained, flabbergasted.

“Shit…”

“Is there a pharmacy nearby maybe?” Harry subtly suggested. “Somewhere that’s open till late?”

Zayn sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, thinking for a moment.

“Yeah, I think so…”

“Right,” Harry nodded. Both of their movements were slow and almost sluggish as their thoughts lingered on the possibility and the truth that they weren’t ready to be parents just yet… they barely knew each other… “Pregnancy test first then… ice-cream second…”

~ JS ~

Zayn sat at the table, head in his hands, blocking out the restaurant around him. He couldn’t believe this; he was excited sure, because the thought of raising a family with his mate, with Harry, made his heart soar. But he and Harry barely knew each other (which they only had themselves to blame for), and Zayn couldn’t help but wonder whether these were the right conditions to raise a child in… and he quickly admitted to himself that they really weren’t.

Zayn raised his head at the sound of the restaurants toilet door squeaking open. He knew it was Harry, as no one else had entered through them since Harry had.

Zayn tried to gage the answer from Harry’s body language, but the Omega was unreadable, with his head tilted down and his hair hiding his face from view.

“Harry?” Zayn asked when Harry approached the table.

Harry slowly raised his head. With a poker face, he held out his hand and offered Zayn the white stick he was holding. Zayn took it apprehensively. He purposely did not look at the stick and it’s result, instead focusing on his mate. He took Harry’s hand gently in his own.

“I want you to know, I won’t be disappointed whatever the result. And if it’s positive, we’ll work it out and get through it together – I will support you through this, okay?”

Harry swallowed slowly, and then nodded, eyes wide with adoration.

It was only then that Zayn looked down at the pregnancy test. It felt like hours before the result sunk in;

“One pink line,” Harry explained. “I’m not pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again - sorry for the long wait.  
> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxWildMagicxx

**Author's Note:**

> FOLLOW FOR UPDATES;  
> TUMBLR; http://xxwildmagicxx.tumblr.com/


End file.
